


His Favorite Deputy Ch.1

by TinyBear93



Series: His Favorite Deputy(Toy Story) [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Buzz Lightyear - Freeform, Conflict Resolution, Forgiveness, Gen, Sheriff Woody, Toy Story - Freeform, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about 10 years since the girl had spoken to the Sheriff, and with their past unresolved, how will the confrontation pan out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Deputy Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw Toy Story 3 in theaters when I was 16. Its a story that is close to my heart. <3

There I was, laying in my bed trying to fall asleep…little did I know,  
I'd already fallen asleep, and this wasn't my real bedroom. It was cold in  
Here, and the air was stiff, I felt apprehensive for a reason I didn't know.  
All of the sudden, I heard a loud bang, like thunder and suddenly it  
Became foggy all around me. Then, a huge shadow seemed to engulf me,  
And I rolled over, then wished I hadn't. Standing above me, and seeming  
To have come from under the bed, was Woody. But not the Woody I  
Always loved, he was giant, and menacing. His eyes burned into mine with  
An intense hatred. I knew I had to get away, and I looked around sneakily  
For a way to escape, but he saw.  
"Try it." He whispered viciously, as if daring me to try to run. I was  
more terrified then I had been in my entire life, but then suddenly, I  
snapped awake with a jolt. I looked around my sunny bedroom, realizing  
that it had only been a dream. My breath was coming in shaky gasps  
as I tried to calm down.  
I was roughly 6 years old then, and I was more impressionable  
than I thought. The experience scared me so badly, that I had refused  
to play with any of my Toy Story toys, or watch the movie. I knew that  
it had only been a dream, but seeing Woody brought all the feelings back  
to me, and I was afraid. I had seen Toy Story 2 some years later, but never  
really thought much about what had happened to my relationship with  
the movie I used to love.  
The years had gone by, 11 to be exact, and I was much older when  
I heard the almost unbelievable news that there was to be a Toy Story 3.  
At first I wasn't sure about seeing it, fearing that a second sequel would ruin  
the series, but then I decided it would be fun. Turns out, seeing the third movie  
was one of the best decisions about Toy Story I'd ever made. When I saw what  
time had done, not to the toys but to everything around them, it made me  
realize that there was a piece of my childhood, and a place in my heart that  
had been forgotten. The thing that held onto me, was that the toys' love had  
remained the same, but everything was slipping away from them.  
Then I realized that I had slipped away, but not necessarily because I'd  
grown up. The nightmare I'd had when I was just a toddler had ripped me  
away from Toy Story, and all the love that came with it before I'd even had the  
chance to love it back. I thought about all of that when I went to bed that night,  
laying my head on the pillow, and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
